Finding Our Path To Be Together
by Bunnytea
Summary: Sequel to My Ventus Prince. Shun was devastated when Alice died. Since his the Ventus Prince he might able to get back her soul to life. But they have to find their way back or else Shun has to lose his throne. Fantasy/Drama/Romance
1. Chapter 1

Finding Our Path To Be Together

* * *

SUMMARY

Sequel to **My Ventus Prince.** Shun was devastated when Alice died. Since his the Ventus Prince he might able to get back her soul to life. But they have to find their way back or else Shun has to lose his throne

* * *

Me: Here ye here ye I have a feeling My Ventus Prince kinda suck I might re-write some chapters and so heres the sequel as I told you

Shun: This better be good ( Glares at me )

Me: Calm down ninja boy Alice and you are gonna be together...or not (smirks like there's gonna be a cliffhanger)

Shun: ( Glares coldly at me )

Me: What? it's my casual face LOL kidding XD and **For The Readers who is waiting for me to countinue my other stories as you know I have no ideas in my head right now so I'll update it anytime an idea pops into my head XD** anyways Shun disclaimer?

Shun: **Bunnytea doesn't own bakugan and part of this story**

Me: **To readers: Sorry for my grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll work on it thank you enjoy the story**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

No one's POV

There he is. The prince who lost his true love. All depress with no emotion. It has been a week since Alice got hit by that car. It was unexpected. He always asks himself what she ever did to deserved such a sacrifice?. He never speaks all he does is eat, sleep and think. His friends were so worried about him. Everytime they try talking to him he just kept quiet. Most of the times tears just flow down his face. Missing the girl he loved. He lost part of him. He lost the girl he loved. Who still held his heart.

He then heard the door open. The door of his room. There standing his family and friends. But yet he has no emotion still.

" Hi buddy " Dan said in a sad tone.

Shun just stared at his best friend then looked back at the empty space. Shiori then turned on the lights of the dark room.

" Honey please explain to us your sadness " Shiori said as she hugged her son.

" You don't understand " He finally spoke but in a sad tone.

" She's gone " He countinued

" Maybe not " Runo said

" Maybe there's still a chance " Julie said

Shiori then held out a small card that will transport him.

" Why don't you find out " Shiori said with a small smile.

He stared at her for a few seconds. Then nodded slowly as he took the card.

" Thanks " He said as he gained back a small part of his happiness.

After a blink he was gone. He was doing the right choice other than taking a guess of what happened to her.

~~~ Shun's POV ~~~

I arrived at the exact same spot when I left Alice. The same spot she dissapered. I took a heavy sigh before taking a step. I went to her house. When I arrive outside it was empty. Things weren't cleaned. It could be accuse as a haunted house. I tried opening the door and luckily it wasn't locked. I walked in finding everything in the exact same spot. I saw a picture of the girl I lost. Her beautiful eyes with her long curly orange hair. I went inside every room checking for Alice to be there but no luck. I walked back outside.

I went to every place where Alice could be but she's not there. I went walking around the streets. While I took every step I never looked up only stare at the ground.

" IT'S HIM! " A familliar voice yelled out.

I looked at where the voice came from and I spotted Cody and her two friends. She held their hands and approach me.

" Where were you?! " She asked

" Did you move out? " Trisha asked

" Or did you and Alice broke up? " Jenny asked

" Oh uhm well... I... uhh.. move out.. " I said

" Did you hear? " Cody asked me

" Hear what? " I asked

" Alice is in the hospital because she got hit by a car.. She's in a coma now " She said

" Can I visit her? " I asked

" Yeah she's just in that hospital " Jenny said as she pointed to the hospital.

" Thanks " I said

I quickly ran to the hospital. I asked a nurse about Alice. The nurse said she was in room 209. I rushed using the stairs and I finally found the room. I opened the door slowly finding a girl. Breathing slowly, Pale and with no emotion. I held her hand while saying apologies.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I couldn't stand it. I feel like I don't deserve to be here seeing her die slowly. I took out the card since no one was here and transported bact to my planet. I landed and my friends were still there.

They looked at me worriedly. Then I notice a few tears falling from my eyes. I wiped them off then head to my room. I jumped on the bed then something from my shelf has fallen off. I looked up to see what it was. It was a book about the powers of all Ventus royalty. I got off my bed. I went to the book. It was open and a page was wide open. I was gonna close it until I found a word saying ' Taking a mortal soul back to life '. Those words caught my attention. I picked the book up and read the rest of the words.

~ The Legend Of Taking A Mortal Soul Back To Life ~

Long time ago a queen and king named Martha and Jerome had a son named Mark. They were an overprotective parents. On Mark's 15th birthday he went wondering in the lab. He found a transporter and the next thing he knew he was in a mortal planet called earth. He went wondering around then he met a girl named Lynn. Every single day he would go back to earth and visit her.

Then one day the girl was murdered. The prince was depress. After that he wondered back to lab. He found a green crystal necklace. There was a note attached to it. The note was ' Meeting a dead mortal spell is " Missing, Missing, Missing mortal must see the soul before the goodbye " '. He wore the necklace and said the words. He appeared in a grassy medow and he spotted the girl he loved. Beside the grassy medow was a dark forest. Then something in that forest called the boy. The prince saw a man in a cloak holding a flower. The cloak figure said.

" If you want her to come back to life then take my deal all you have to do is hold this flower then say a few words you then you have to find a the right way to go if you arrive at a place where a stone shaped this flower insert it then both of you will be together if you lose the flower or don't get back for a week you'll lose your throne and you won't be the prince anymore someone else will be " The man explained

Prince Mark agreed to the man's deal. He and Lynn had went to diffrent and hard destinations but they manage to be together.

The green crystal is hidden inside a book that is green and black with no title

~~ End Of The Story ~~

I finished reading the book. I looked up for more clues on what the path will be like but there was none. Then I took the book with me to the palace library. I searched for the book for 10-20 minutes. When I found it I took it out. I opened the huge book. Then in between was a box inside a cut off pages. I took it out and opened it. As I touch the necklace it glowed. I closed the box and went back inside my room. I then have a feeling that I was being followed. But when I looked back no one was there. Maybe it was just a feeling. I packed up then wore the necklace.

" Missing, Missing, Missing mortal must see the soul before the- " I said but got cut off

" What do you think your doing? " A voice behind me asked

* * *

Me: Done yay now time to rest

Shun: Wait who interrupted me to see alice?!

Me: Wait for the next chapter I'm tired (complains like a little girl)

Shun: I NEED TO KNOW NOW!

Me: Just chill dude and wait and **Me to Readers: sorry if I made grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll try to work on it thanks and NO FLAMES PLEASE **


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Our Path To Be Together

Me: Hi you guys might be wondering why I updated so early. Well let's just say that I already wrote this chapter yesterday I just edited it today XD

Shun: I can't believe you made me wait

Me: Whatevs and where's Dan?

Dan: I don't want to

Me: I'll give you candy

Dan: YEAH! **Bunnytea doesn't own bakugan and part of this story**

Me: ( hands Dan a candy ) **To readers: Sorry for my grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll work on it thank you enjoy the story ****NO FLAMES PLEASE**

* * *

_Previously_

_" Hi buddy " Dan said in a sad tone._

_" Can I visit her? " I asked_

_" What do you think your doing? " A voice behind me asked_

* * *

Chapter 2

Shun's POV

I turned around finding my friends standing by the doorway. I looked away ignoring their piss off faces.

" Shun what do you think your doing dude? " Dan asked me as if I was about to kill myself

I didn't say anything. There was a silence among us. Then Runo spotted the book. She walked towards it while I froze at my spot. After for a few seconds I felt Runo motioning for them to come see the book. I saw them walk slowly to her. After they walked pass me I turned around and they were around the book, reading every word. After a few more minutes their eyes slowly stared at me.

" Are you sure about this Shun? " Julie asked

" Yeah.. I'll do anything to get her back " I said

" Shun you have to set her free " Runo said

" It's meant to happen " Dan added

" No it's not suppose to happen " A voice by the door said

I turned to see who it is and it was my mom. All of us gave her a questioning look. She sighed before explaining.

" You see any mortal who touches the flower of peace might have a bad luck later on or either die..and it's not meant to happen so Shun isn't being selfish about this "

" Well if he's going I'm coming " Dan said

I gave him a 'WHAT!?' look. He shrugged his shoulders and said

" It's either that or not go anymore "

Then the rest of my friends joined in. I sighed I seem to not have a choice...

~ After Getting Ready **{A/N: Not feeling to describe it sorry for my laziness XD}**

We all said our goodbyes and we got permission to go. We were going but when I told the brawlers about Alice's friends, they thought they might help us. So I'm guessing their coming with us too. All of us headed towards the lab. Inside we found Ace.

" Ace? " I asked confusingly

" What are you doing here " Dan asked.

" I'm coming too " He said

We stared at him for a while to give a reason. When he finally figured out what to say he sighed and said.

" Julie send me a message "

All of us gave Julie a confuse look.

" It was suppose to be sended for my parents. I guess it arrive to a diffrent location " Julie explained with a nervous laugh.

I sighed before letting Ace come with us too. Then we teleported in earth.

~ At Earth ~

We arrived and nothing much change. Then we walked around while chatting.

" So why are we here " Ace asked

" We're looking for Alice's friends to help us with our adventure " Runo said.

" Who's Alice? " Ace asked

" Shun's crush " Dan said while laughing.

I glared at him. But it didn't help me Dan just kept on laughing. After we chatted for a while we spotted Alice's friends in a park. They were sitting under a tree chatting.

" Is that them? " Marucho asked me

" Yeah " I answered

We approach them and the idiotic Dan said.

" You guys wanna come with us and save Alice to bring her back to life? "

Cody shrugged her shoulders and said

" Sure "

Jenny and Trisha nodded their heads in agreements.

" You didn't even let us explain " Julie said

" We know what your talking about " Jenny said

" Alice said some words while she was sleeping " Trisha explained

" So what are we waiting for let's go! " Runo said

" We need to ask our parents first " Cody said

They all dialed their parents and the explaination took long but it was a yes. After that they packed up and we all left to go to my planet. I ran to my room and they followed. I arrive at my room finding the crystal neckalce missing.

" Guys the necklace it's not here! " I exclaimed

Their eyes widened in shock. After recovering we search all over my room. After searching in my room we cleaned it up. Then we ran to the lab to look for it. We asked staffs but they said no.

" I'll search in my room again you guys check the library " I said

They nodded their heads before dissapearing. I walked back to my room and searched the shelves. But no luck no sign of the necklace. I sighed before leaning my back againts the wall. I slid down to the floor with my hands on my head.

" Looking for something? " I heard a familliar voice ask

I look up and saw who said those words. It was my mom. She was holding out the necklace with a smile on her face. I got up and slowy take it. I called everyone who's coming with me. When they arrived they sighed in relief after they saw me holding the necklace. Everyone got their bags and was ready to go.

" Take care " My mom said while hugging me

" I will " I said

Then I finally said those words.

" Missing, Missing, Missing mortal must see the soul before the goodbye "

After saying those words green magic dust surrounded all of us. After it ended I felt myself falling hard on a grassy ground. But it still hurted a little bit. I opened my eyes and looked around me. I found everyone lying on the ground and when I looked up I saw a grassy medow. Just like the picture I saw in the book and then I saw...Alice...

* * *

Me: OOOOOH you saw Alice what's gonna happen ;)

Shun: ALICE ALICE ALICE!

Me: Just wait for the next chapter you looneybird

Shun: BUT I CAN'T I FINALLY SAW ALICE YOU EVIL WITCH

Me: Hey I take that as an insult...well I might deserve it

Shun: What are you planning

Me: ( Laughs nervously ) Maybe a cliffhanger? heheheh watch out ;) **Me to Readers: sorry if I made grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll try to work on it thanks and NO FLAMES PLEASE **


End file.
